Scorcher
by XxMarxRainbowsxX
Summary: In which Alfred attempts to fix the AC, and Arthur eats a creamsicle. ;3 USUK / JoKer


~Scorcher~

Arthur's P.O.V:

It was a bloody hot day here in America-...Yes indeed...I just said America. The country name of the love of my life, Alfred. It was literally 90 fucking degrees out! Alfred was just sitting at the table with his hand-held video gaming system (Nintendo D.S) not even bothering to look over at me once. I just sat there tapping my fingers against the coffee table when suddenly we both heard an odd noiseand the cool air stopped blowing for a moment, causing Al to (FINALLY) look up from that blasted machine in which i envied, throwing it to the table.

"Hn?" Alfred questioned as he looked up at the A.C unit in which was keeping us from dying. "Don't worry, Iggs! I'll fix it and be your hero!" he called out and ran to said unit. He pulled a chair along with him and stood on it, looking inside the vent.

"A-Alfred...It's fine. Really! No need to go and do that, love.." I reassured him. He just completely ignored me. You see, whenever Alfred tried to fix something it never worked out...EVER. I narrowed my Emerald eyes as I watched him pour a familiar substance into the air conditioner.

"Well, I needed to pour some Freon Gas in here because-" "ALFRED YOU DITZ! THAT'S ACID!" I interrupted him and howled out. "Uwaaaahh!?" He stopped pouring and threw the empty bottle across the room. Those crystal blue orbs widened as he watched holes form in our air conditioner. He quickly shut it off before he fucked ALL of it up. He jumped off the chair and laughed nervously to me and scratched the back of his head as my eye twitched. And right about then I was this close to strangling my own lover.

Alfred's P.O.V:

Oh shit...OHH god. I've really done it this time! Artie seems REEEEAALLY pissed off now. Maybe It's just the heat getting to him? Nope I had REALLY done it. Oh god...what do I do? Let's try to make some conversation...Hmm..Yeah. good thinking, Al! " Hey, aha...Iggy.. I'm sorry dude about..you know." I frowned to the Brit, who was now reading the daily newspaper. I tried my hardest to make him feel pity, but I think my attempts failed.

"Yeah..Whatever, love I really don't care." I heard him sigh and stand up...Oh no..IS HE LEAVING MY SORRY ASS?! "Ugh...It's too damn hot here. I'm getting a Popsicle. Would you like one?" He questioned as I shook my head. "Suit yourself, git." He sighed and took a Creamsicle from the freezer. He had bent down and searched all through out the box for the one with cream. Today, he was wearing a pair of boot-cut shorts and a grey tank top/undershirt. Man, Alfred just wanted to bury his face in that fit little ass...But, soon after all of that it sadly ended when he came back to his seat.

He began to unwrap the oval shaped treat. The color of the bar was much like the peachy color of my skin. After he was done unwrapping it he slid his light pink tongue all around the tip of it in a pattern, causing me to almost fall out of my seat. I cleared my throat with a flushed face as I continued to watch the Brit, my pants becoming a bit too tight right now. He began to lick lower and lower, dragging his tongue along the base of the creamy delight. The medium coat of saliva on the Creamsicle glistened in the sunlight shining from their kitchen window. Alfred shuddered. He'd let Arthur lick his own popsicle ANY day.

Arthur dragged his tongue up and down the shaft of it in a licking motion. I don't know how much more of this I could take before I just...Explode! He watched closely as the wet tongue trailed back to the top. Arthur bit into the creamsicle, the cream inside flowing into his mouth when before I knew it, I had grabbed him by the shoulders and pinned him to the wall. "Alfred what are you-"

Arthur's P.O.V:

"Alfred what are you-" before I could finish, a pair of lips I recognized were slammed to my own. It wasn't a tender kiss Alfred would usually give him, it was one full of lust. Arousal. There were multiple words that I could say that this kiss was. I just couldn't explain to you what they feel like. Before i knew it, my eyes slowly closed and I kissed the taller man back with just as much lust as he's giving me now. I held onto his back and wrapped my legs around his waist. He wrapped his arms around me aswell and ran his tongue across my bottom lip. What can I say? I was helpless, so I parted my lips

Tongues collided, sparks flew , Arousal level was off the charts. Finally, Alfred picked me up the way we were and headed upstairs to our bedroom. We've done this before, so it really wasn't a knew thing to us. He set me on the bed lightly and I waited for a moment as he removed his Captain America T-Shirt along with his black pair of jeans. Let's not waste our time on removing our clothes! That's just boring and useless, silly wankers!

After we had just our boxers on (His are Superman boxers, mine are of the british flag. I can't forget where i represent!) I realized that a melted creamsicle was in my hand. "Gahh! Ew!" I yelped, Causing Alfred to gain a wide smirk across his face. Uh-Oh...There's an idea in his bird-sized brain of his.

With his index finger, middle finger, and ring finger he scooped the sticky goop up and coated his fingers with it. I could see what he was getting at now. I began to pull my boxers down and off. I laid on my stomach and held myself up with my arms. I began to spread my legs apart to give the

American better access to what belonged to him.

Alfred's P.O.V:

There it was. Arthur's ass...His gorgeous...Little...ass... His entrance gaped open, Alfred couldn't wait to get lost in that. After getting a small nod from /MY/ Arthur , I slowly placed a finger into him. This caused Arthur to moan and made my "Johnson" a TAD BIT too happy. I moved my finger around for a bit and he nodded once again. I placed the second sticky finger into him and he arched his back and tightened around the fingers. JACKPOT. I found what i needed to find.

Oh shit. His face..It's soo...adorable KYAAA! Okay, Okay, Gotta focus. I began to move my fingers in and out into his prostate (Also known as the "Sweet Spot") in a scissoring motion. He tightened around them once more, making me frown. "Iggy baby, you need to calm down dude. I'm never gonna get through with this if you don't calm down." I stated as calm as i could. "A-Alright." Arthur replied and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. I felt him become a bit more loose and brushed the spot one more time before inserting the third and final finger. I knew that this to Arthur was torture...But he did it anyways. He enjoyed seeing the expressions on his face. He moved them around, stretching his hole one more time. he removed all 3 fingers and positioned himself after pulling his "Johnson" out of his boxers. "Ready?" I questioned

to him raising an eyebrow.

Arthur's P.O.V:

"Y-Yes." I replied quietly. Alfred leaned down and placed a soft and tender kiss on my lips before sitting up again and putting the head of his dick into me. I shuddered and closed my eyes. I really did love the feeling, but it takes some getting used to. Alfred waited, but I couldn't help push back on him, causing it all to go in to the hilt. Alfred bit down on his bottom lip and I moaned as I grinded back against his hard dick. He knew right then and there he NEEDED to continue. He began to rock his hips back and forth into me as I needily grinded back. He took his dick out holding the end, and slammed back into me. I let out a small growl as I felt that special spot of mine being hit.

I could feel both pain and pleasure shooting through me right now. Alfred knew he had hit it again. Well...I may or may not have screamed his name out at the top of my lungs. He grinned and breathed out my name. Alfred started to thrust as hard as he could into my one special spot. My neglected member began to throb. With one hand I was about to grab it when his slapped mine out of the way. He began to pump the rod and slam into me. I let out a screeching noise and buried my face in the pillow. I attempted to bring the covers out so I could hold onto them. but, when i tried Alfred threw them off the bed and said "Ah, Ah, Ah! There's no use for those right now!" with a grin. I bit into my pillow. I felt closer and closer with every single pump. And finally, it happened. "ALFRED!" i cried out and came violently all over the sheets. Alfred was a close second. He did one last deep thrust into me and came deep inside of me. I could hear my name being shouted out as the hot liquid poured into me. Some of it even dripped out somehow. He soon pulled out and collapsed beside me on the bed. The room was silent except for the rapid panting of the two lovers.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Poppet...What are we gonna do about that air conditioner?"

"...Eh. I'll call someone in the morning."

**Author's note: Hey! Okay sorry it sucked. It's my first fanfiction gimme a break! xDDD God but seriously. I know..I said Johnson. And i don't know too much about air conditioners. That happened to mine soo..yeah. X3 Thank you to my best friend Angelina for writing the summary! ^W^ Anyways, if you liked it please favorite! And even if you didn't could you please give me a review? I wanna know if i should continue making fanfictions. And it would make me happy seeing what you guys thought of it. Love whoever is reading this! 33**


End file.
